williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Green Team
The Green Team is a Earth Day Special created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will be aired on April 22, 2015 on Orange Otter Network. Plot Our heroes form their very own Green Team. When they notice that a ton of forests worldwide are being deforested by an evil gang who loves to pollute, the Green Team goes on a mission to stop them. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Sofia the First, Rainbow Brite, Gadget Hackwrench *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Shy Girl as Butter Otter and Shy Violet *Princess as Katherine Koala, Katie Homes, June, Canary Yellow, Bonnie Wagner, Darby, Star Butterfly, Princess Amber *Ivy as Jennifer Koala, Brenda Wagner, Melody, Annie, Rosellia, Chip, Dale, Zipper, and Sally Otter *Salli as Halley Wagner *Emma as Lucky Popple, Natasha Hester, and Indigo *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, and Leo *Kate as Lala Orange *Belle as Patty O'Green and Antia Muir *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Cassie Vanilla *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Quincy *Eric as Will Jupiter *Alan as Monterey Jack *Young Guy as Prince James, Zack Vivian, Marco Diaz, Red Butler, Billy Wagner *Brian as Buddy Blue Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents" the title of special appears fade to WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "Ahhh, Earth Day. A special day when we celebrate conservation, going green, all that jazz. What could possibly go wrong? Anyway, our story all began in WilliamWill Manor..." see WilliamWill thinking about creating an environmental organization WilliamWill2343: "Hmmm, I wonder if I could form my very own Green Team with my friends....Wait! That's it!" begins to call his friends to tell him about his organization and to meet him at the Yellowstone National Park with an evil gang called The Capricorsky Clan WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "Meanwhile, a clan was planning to do a nasty thing...." Katie Homes: "We are going to destroy every single forest in the entire world!" Zack Vivian: "And we'll fill pollution in its place!" Antia Muir: "Great idea! We can make the animals lose their homes!" Cassie Vanilla: "And reduce the ways to fight diseases!" Will Jupiter: "Agreed!" Natasha Hester: "Let's find a way to do that." Yellowstone National Park with WilliamWill and his friends WilliamWill2343: "Welcome to the Green Team, everyone." Billy Wagner: "By the way, what are we here for?" WilliamWill2343: "So that we could enjoy the scenery!' Star Butterfly: "Yeah! It will be very peaceful!" Lucky Popple: "Jolly good! Jolly good!" Halley Wagner: "Green Team?! Isn't that corny?" WilliamWill2343: "No. I will also tell you what we will do. We must protect the wildlife from danger, preserve the nature, and protect the animals." Roobear: "That sounds like a plan!" 20-minute montage of the team doing stuff at the national park begins, it ends when four trees fall to the ground Brenda Wagner: "Oh no! Some trees fell down!" Star Butterfly: "This doesn't look good!" sees a chainsaw that is cutting down a tree being used by Katie Homes Princess Amber: "I can't watch this!" Prince James: "Me neither!" sees the Green Team as the tree falls to the ground Katie: "What are you brats looking at?!" Marco Diaz: "You're cutting a tree!" Star Butterfly: "You can't do that!" Katie: "But I despise this environment and especially hate Sophie because she's a autistic freak!" Sophie: "You insulted me just for my mental condition?! Ooooooh!" Katherine: "Calm down, Sophie, please." Sophie: "Sorry, Katy. I can get too carried away sometimes." uses her wand to turn the chainsaw into puppies Katie: "HEY!" (Kicks the puppies away angrily) "NOW I HAVE TO USE SOMETHING ELSE!" Star Butterfly: "I thought it was going to work! Oh well, at least I tried." has a idea Katie: "You're right. I shouldn't be rude to this environment, I should care for it. I'm going to go tell my friends about this, bye!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay, Bye!" Gadget Hackwrench: "On the other hand, they just reformed quickly!" Katherine: "That was a short special. Maybe due to budget cuts. Oh well, goodbye, everyone!" iris out (The end) Category:Specials